1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to detecting devices, and particularly to an air pressure drop detecting device for a cooling fan and a method of assembling the cooling fan in a computer case using the air pressure drop detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooling fans are used inside the electronic devices, such as a computer case, for cooling the electrical components housed inside the electronic devices. The cooling fan is generally positioned between a housing and a motherboard in the computer case. The cooling effect of the cooling fan is affected by the position of the cooling fan. However, because there is no special detecting devices for detecting the efficiency of the cooling fan located at different positions, the cooling fan is randomly positioned on the housing according to an operator's personal judgment, and thus when the cooling fan is installed is not likely to achieve best cooling effect.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.